


Old Ghosts

by WhiteDalvaria



Series: You’re Not Alone [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Child Abandonment, Gen, Griffon isn't mentioned at all really but whatever, RT Baby AU, Sort Of, Stray Heart sequel stuff, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDalvaria/pseuds/WhiteDalvaria
Summary: It's been three years since Geoff saw his mom. What changed since then?[A spinoff to Stray Heart]Warning: Read Stray Heart before this, or it won't make sense, and you could possibly spoil the story for yourself! You have been warned.





	Old Ghosts

Sometimes, during the night when he found himself sleepless, Geoff thought about his parents.

Not about missing them or wishing things were different, but just how they were and what they were doing now. He had cut ties with his stepfather after he left home, saying that he’d always think of him as a father, but didn’t want to interfere with his marriage. Geoff knew that his stepfather still loved his mom. He couldn’t ruin that for him.

Geoff wondered how his mom was doing. Wondered if she got better once he was gone; starting over with her second husband. Geoff knew he was a harsh reminder that his own father had died overseas; it couldn’t have been easy on her. He would never excuse her behavior, but he understood.

The brunet had taken to the streets this sleepless night, gazing at what he could see of the stars as he walked through his old neighborhood. He wondered what brought him here; his current thoughts, perhaps. Maybe Geoff wanted a bit of nostalgia. Or maybe he wanted to see for himself that his parents were doing just fine.

He decided to leave the question unanswered.

As Geoff walked down his old street block, memories crashed through him like a tidal wave. Riding his first bike (without training wheels!) down the road with Jack; he and Jack had run into each other and had seemingly endless cuts and bruises covering their bodies. He remembered climbing the old tree at the head of the street block; it was gone now, but he could paint the picture in his mind like it was still there. Sneaking out late at night with Jack to get snacks from the Seven-Eleven; when they’d gotten caught, they never thought they’d hear the end of it.

The sixteen-year-old found his feet grinding to a halt outside his mother’s home. The cars parked in the driveway belonged to his parents; his stepfather’s car was the same, but his mom got a new one. He was happy for her; the old Nissan Altima she was driving was starting to fall apart. The lawn had been freshly mowed, the smell hitting Geoff’s nostrils before he’d even seen it. And the house had finally been repainted; it no longer looked like the wreck Michael had been kept in last summer. It looked nice.

Geoff strode up to the house and peeked through the window. Something was different; other than the lack of his own items in the house, there was he addition of toddler toys and clothes scattered in various parts of the living room. Not messily, per se, just a bit untidy. Nothing a five-minute pick-up wouldn’t fix. He found himself confused for a moment, but reality sank in quickly. His mother had another kid while he was gone.

He wasn’t angry about the ordeal, but more shocked than anything. But if that’s what it took for his parents to finally be happy, then he’d accept it. They’d moved on, but then again, so had Geoff. He turned away from the house, intending to head back home, when he saw the porch light get turned on and the front door open. He’d been seen, or at least heard.

His mom was at the door. And she looked surprised. But more importantly, Geoff noticed, she looked healthy. “Geoffrey?”

Geoff chuckled nervously, ashamed that he’d been caught. “Hi, Mom.”

The woman said nothing for a moment and turned back around. “If… If you’re not in a hurry, come in for a minute.”

When she disappeared beyond the doorframe, Geoff felt his anxiety rise. What did she want? He knew he’d never be satisfied without answers, so he reluctantly followed her inside.

Geoff saw his stepfather sitting on the couch, a sleeping toddler in his arms, and his phone in hand. “What was out there- Geoff.”

“Hi.” Geoff thought of turning tail and running; he felt so strange, being around them after so long. But he stayed.

“What are you doing out here, Geoffrey?” his mother inquired. “It’s been three years.”

“I was just… feeling nostalgic.” The words he spoke weren’t a lie, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready to admit he’d been thinking about them. “I just kinda… ended up here. So I decided to check on you guys while I was close.”

His stepfather smiled a bit. “Where are you living now?”

“With Jack and his grandparents,” Geoff answered. “That’s where I went after, well, you know.”

“I see.” His mother sounded almost remorseful; it was a strange tone. “That’s why I wanted you to come inside for a moment. I… I know I can’t undo the terrible things I’ve done, but I’m sorry, Geoff.”

Geoff blinked. “Why? I wasn’t exactly at my best either.”

“You didn’t do anything I wouldn’t have done in your position.” She glanced at him. “I blamed you for my own sorrows, and it was wrong of me. You didn’t ask to look and act just like your father.”

“It is what it is.” Geoff left it up to interpretation whether he’d accepted the apology. He let his gaze fall on the sleeping baby in his stepfather’s arms. “How old?”

“He’ll be two this year.” His mother seemed proud. “He… kind of takes after you, Geoffrey. I guess that’s my curse for kicking you out when I did.”

He shrugged. “I’m happy for you.”

“You are?”

“Yeah, I mean it.” Geoff smiled. “You didn’t do things right the first time, and while it’s not okay, you seem… better. That’s all I ever wanted, even after you kicked me out. And if you do things right with your new son, then that’s all I could ever ask for.”

His mom turned away. “You took this really well.”

“I haven’t had to deal with it alone. And I’ve had three years to think about it.”

She nodded. “So, do you want to get to know your little brother?”

“No.”

“But-”

“I really do mean it when I say I’m happy for you. But, I’m not sure I want to be let back in. At least, not right now.” Geoff sighed. “I’ve had a lot of healing to do over the past three years. I’ve accepted it as it is, but I’m not ready to just let it go.”

She nodded again. “I understand.”

“I should get home before Jack realizes I’m gone.” Geoff turned back towards the door, his hand on the knob. “It’s… its good to see you healthy again, Mom. Even if you had to get rid of me to do it.” Without a word from either parent, he stepped back out into the cool night and closed the door behind him.

Geoff felt tears roll down his cheeks as he walked down the road. He was truly happy for them in every sense of the word, but part of him selfishly wished that he could’ve been enough. He _should’ve_ been enough. He-

“I thought I’d find you out here.”

The brunet leapt out of his skin at the sound of Jack’s voice. “Fuck, Jack.” He quickly wiped his eyes. “Don’t do that.”

“Sorry, I can’t help it.” But the ginger male’s eyes were soft. “You okay?”

“I saw Mom tonight, Jack.” Geoff glanced at his friend. “I wasn’t planning to; I don’t even know why I agreed to talk to her. But…”

“But what, Geoff?”

“Mom had another baby.” He shrugged. “Cute as dicks, honestly. He’ll be two this year.”

Jack hummed as they continued their walk. “How do you feel about that?”

Geoff snorted. “Who do you think you are, my therapist?” But he sighed. “I’m happy. They didn’t get it right with me, but maybe they’ll get it right this time.”

He nodded. “And if they don’t?”

“We’ll have another brat to take under our wing.”

Jack laughed loudly, the sound reverberating through the emptiness of the street. “What else did they say?”

“We didn’t talk long,” the brunet admitted. “But she asked me to be a part of the baby’s life.”

“And?”

“I shot her down. Told her I wasn’t ready to come back, but I would if I ever found it in my heart to forgive her.”

Jack nodded. “That’s fair.”

“Yeah.”

The ginger male threw his arm around Geoff’s shoulders. “You’ve done well these past few years, Geoff.”

Geoff chuckled. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Now, let’s go home.”

“Yeah…”


End file.
